French Lessons
by Amelia Glitter
Summary: Pietro is bored during French class and won’t leave Sam alone. Somehow, this leads to them making out in a janitor’s closet. Sequel to Kissing Lessons. Slash


**Title:** French Lessons

**Summary:** Pietro is bored during French class and won't leave Sam alone. Somehow, this leads to them making out in a janitor's closet. [slash [sequel to Kissing Lessons

**Warnings:** Two boys getting hot'n'heavy in a closet

**Disclaimer:** I could write a cute little disclaimer here. Or I could just say I don't own X-Men: Evolution.

**Amelia Notes:** The much anticipated sequel to Kissing Lessons. Takes place an unspecified amount of time after said story.

* * *

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"Not when we're making out. That's not boring. Let's make out."

Sam chose to ignore that suggestion, since they were sitting in the middle of French class. He couldn't see Pietro's face from his seat in front of the speedster, but he would bet the farm the boy was pouting. Pietro hated being ignored. Studiously, he began copying down the notes on the board. He was very much aware that not paying attention to Pietro usually meant trouble, but since those so-called 'kissing lessons' he'd spent less time studying and a great deal more time with Pietro.

Shifting his long legs, Sam slouched back into his seat. He'd probably get yelled at in a few minutes for sticking his legs into the aisles, but it was hard not to when said legs didn't fit under the desk. He was too damn tall. It made talking to people hard, as they generally were forced to stare into the center of his chest. It wasn't so bad with Pietro, since he wasn't exactly short. The white-haired head fit just perfectly under Sam's chin.

As if thinking about him had summoned him, Pietro's voice whispered into Sam's ear. "Still bored. Still want to make out."

"We can do that during lunch," Sam whispered back.

Pietro's hands slunk around Sam's neck, tracing little patterns against his collarbone. The hands moved gently to his shoulders, massaging gently, easing Sam's muscles. A tiny kiss, just a whisper of breath, landed on Sam's neck. Several more followed.

Shit. Someone would notice if Pietro started sucking on his neck during French class. They sat completely alone and at the back due to their mutant status, but it would be really hard to ignore the little noises Sam usually ended up making. Oh yeah, someone would definitely notice.

Sam sat up straight very suddenly, raising his hand at the same time.

"Hey!" Pietro whispered in protest.

"Yes, Mr. Guthrie?" The teacher peered at him over her half-moon spectacles. "Is there a reason you interrupted Miss Baker's reading?"

"May I have a bathroom pass, ma'am?"

"There are only fifteen minutes left in this period, Mr. Guthrie. Surely you can wait?"

Sam thought about the very determined, very horny, teenager behind him. "No, ma'am."

"Very well." The teacher sniffed in disdain and held out the bright yellow pass.

Relieved, Sam hurried forward. "Thank you, ma'am," he mumbled on his way out the door.

Before the door had a chance to close, Sam felt a familiar breeze. Using pure momentum, Pietro transported them very quickly into a nearby janitor's closet. It was a small space, but mostly empty. The contents consisted of a spare desk and a few shelves with things like light bulbs and tools on them. Sam just rolled his eyes. Leave it to Pietro to find the cleanest janitor's closet in the world.

Pietro didn't waste any time jumping onto the desk. He wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and pulled the other teen close. Sam felt Pietro's fingers tangle into his hair and pull his head down. Their mouths met with an intensity Sam had never experienced before. Nearly overwhelmed, Sam grasped at Pietro's hips hard, making Pietro gasp.

Sam let go immediately, afraid he'd done something wrong. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt—?"

"Justkissme." Pietro gasped out. "Iwantyoutokissmeandneverstop."

Sam obliged, slipping his hands around Pietro's waist more gently. As usual, he worked his hands underneath Pietro's shirt, feeling his hot skin. This was more familiar. Sam didn't really want to stop at familiar, though. He carefully peeled Pietro's shirt off, then did the same to his own. Pietro didn't want to stop at the familiar, either. Instead of returning to tangle in Sam's hair, his hands slid down either side of Sam's torso, slipping around behind to slide even further down to his ass.

Not sure what to do, Sam just kept kissing him.

Pietro's left hand slid back around to the front of Sam's jeans and came to rest on the button. He toyed with it for a moment then pulled back to catch Sam's eyes. He kept a grip on the front of Sam's jeans with one hand while letting the other trail up to his face. Pietro's blue eyes were sparkling with mischief and something else; Sam thought it might be excitement. His lips were dark and slick from kissing and his face was slightly flushed. The pale skin of his chest looked flawless in the dim lighting. The oh-so-tight jeans that Pietro wore were riding low on his hips, revealing a trail of baby-fine, white hair that traced a line from his bellybutton down into the jeans.

Sam felt his breath catch at the thought of caressing that hair with his own fingertips, following it down.

Capturing the pale hand that touched his face with his own, Sam began to kiss it. First the knuckles, then the palm. He felt the hummingbird-fast flutter of Pietro's heart when he kissed his wrist on the pulse point. Slowly, never taking his eyes off of Pietro's, Sam guided their hands down to rest on the front of his jeans.

Pietro leaned into Sam's chest, kissing little trails across his muscles, stopping only to lick Sam's nipples. At the same time, his deft hands carefully unbuttoned Sam's jeans, easing the fly down. Slowly—too slowly from Sam's point of view—he slipped the jeans off Sam's hips, pulling the white cotton boxers along too. It was now painfully obvious how hard Sam was. He exhaled slowly.

Pietro was off the desk on his knees in front of Sam, holding him firmly by the hips. "Grab the desk or shelves, not my hair."

Sam didn't have time to process that statement before he was grabbing at the desk, his knees suddenly weak. Pietro's mouth was around him, feeling better than anything Sam had ever done to himself. It was so hot inside Pietro's mouth. His tongue ran along Sam's length, eliciting sharp gasps. Pietro continued like this, sucking, licking, and even kissing once or twice, before sliding his hand between Sam's legs. The hand began to tease Sam along his scrotum, then his balls. Sam found himself bucking his hips involuntarily, fucking Pietro's mouth.

All too soon, Sam felt his release coming. He gave a single inarticulate moan before collapsing against the desk, bent over Pietro. He watched lazily as the white-haired teen swallowed the last of his seed. The sensation of watching Pietro and feeling him at the same time was almost enough to make Sam hard again. Pietro stood up quietly, delicately wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Sam put his clothing in order, still somewhat shell-shocked. He'd just gotten a blowjob from Pietro Maximoff in a_janitor's closet_ while skipping _French class_. He turned around and leaned his back against the desk. Going back to classes seemed like a horrible idea. He'd already skipped French and lunch, why not the rest of the day?

"C'mere." Sam held out his arms for Pietro. The smaller boy slipped into the embrace with his back pressed against Sam's chest. "Take them tight jeans off."

Pietro looked at him in surprise, then excitement. Faster than Sam could follow, Pietro's jeans were around his knees. Sam leaned down at a slightly awkward angle to kiss Pietro full on the mouth. He tasted himself and that familiar flavor that was purely Pietro. He kissed Pietro's neck, ear and shoulders.

Trying to think about what felt good to him, Sam slid his down Pietro's stomach to the trail of white hair that had been taunting him. He let his fingers follow the trail down until he found the mass of white curls he was looking for. They were soft, much softer than Sam's own. Pietro gave a tiny little moan as Sam began to rub the skin under and around the hair.

Sam's hand continued down, grasping Pietro's length. Slowly he began to pump along the shaft. To Pietro it would be excruciatingly slow; it was slower than Sam hand ever masturbated himself. Eventually, Pietro began to gasp out words.

"Pleasepleaseplease! Speeditup! OhGod!"

Sam grinned evilly. "You want me to go faster?" He did as told, but lightened his grip so that he was barely touching Pietro's skin.

"Shit! Youlittlebastard!"

"Hmm?"

"Harderfasterplease!"

Sam placed one hand on Pietro's hard abdominals. With one hand holding onto Pietro, he used to the other to pump as hard and fast as he could. The speedster continued to gasp and moan, licking and kissing to the places on Sam's neck he could reach. Suddenly Pietro did two things, he bit hard into Sam's neck and bucked his hips forward, coming all over Sam's hand. Sam raised his hand up to his mouth and carefully licked off every drop of Pietro's seed. He pulled Pietro's chin toward him, kissing him gently and lovingly.

"Mmm," Pietro mumbled. He pulled away slowly, keeping his eyes half-closed. "I don't think it matters if you skipped French. You certainly don't need French lessons."


End file.
